Build:W/any PvE Dragon Slash Warrior
This warrior is a PvE build designed for sustained damage output. It uses adrenaline-control skills from the Factions and Nightfall campaigns to maintain a steady flow of damaging attacks. Attributes and Skills prof=warri/any streng=12+1 swords=12+1+1SlashheadbuttOptionalYourselves!"Great Justice!"flailchargeOptional/build *25px Optional should be: ** 25px Whirlwind Attack for massive damage and adrenaline management. ** 25px Enduring Harmony for greater FGJ! upkeep. ** 25px Steelfang Slash has great synergy with other Knockdown skills. ** 25px Body Blow /''' 25px Low Blow for damage and an easy source of '''Deep Wound and Cracked Armor. *25px Optional 2 should be: ** 25px Asuran Scan anti-anti-melee Equipment * Sentry's Insignia with Superior Vigor and Absorption runes. * A sword and shield of your choice; Furious sword hilts and "while stanced" shields are particularly useful. Usage * As you approach the enemy, activate Enraging Charge and For Great Justice! to quickly obtain melee range and fully charge all your adrenaline skills. This will give you an initial burst of adrenaline as you enter the fray. Try to set yourself up near multiple enemies so you can switch quickly from foe to foe in mid-battle. * The adrenaline gained from Enraging Charge allows you to activate Flail as soon as you strike your first target. * Chain your attacks, using Dragon Slash to maintain adrenaline. * When there are no more targets in your immediate area, you can use Enraging Charge to cancel Flail and quickly move to the next target. If you are engaged in a protracted melee, Enraging Charge can be used to gain a few extra strikes of adrenaline instead. * If you are fighting a target that will run around or are fighting enemies that will quickly be dispatched, avoid using Flail. The slower movement speed can reduce your DPS in these situations and becomes not worth the IAS boost. Counters * Standard anti-melee counters Variants * In high-level Nightfall PvE areas, consider adding Lightbringer's Gaze. * Take Enduring Harmony to lengthen duration of your shouts. * Plague Touch or Mending Touch for condition removal. *Distracting Blow, Distracting Strike, or Savage Slash for an interrupt. * "Shields Up!" or "Watch Yourself!" can be used for a party-wide buff, but you would have to take a few points of strength and invest them in tactics. * Purge Signet works very well as an optional skill as the energy it takes is not generally needed if locked on a target. *"Dodge This!" for a little damage boost and an unblockable attack. * "You Move Like a Dwarf!" in conjunction with Knee Cutter, can provide a quick way to build adrenaline. * Take Low Blow to increase damage output and inflict your target with Cracked Armor, Flail has to be active to build up the adrenaline point and use Low Blow while your target is knocked down. Possible to swap "Save Yourselves!" with Distracting Strike to interupt your target. Notes * Avoid using Dragon Slash on a nearly dead foe that is being targeted heavily by your allies. Sometimes, that enemy will drop in mid-swing, causing your Dragon Slash to fizzle; your damage output will be lowered until you regain the ten strikes of adrenaline needed by Dragon Slash if this occurs. W/any PvE Dragon Slash Warrior